


Fury that Destroys

by Witty_Whit



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gryffindors - Freeform, Quidditch, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and twins have been kicked off the Quidditch team. How Harry and Angelina react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fury that Destroys

"Harry, I could kill you!" complained Angelina as she violently threw her Quidditch gloves down onto the ground.

Harry bit his lip, his face reddening with anger, not at his captain, but at Professor Umbridge. Their team was now minus three of their best players, and the whole situation made him so infuriated that he could hardly see straight. Angelina didn't look like she fared much better as she tripped over a pile of gear.

Swearing, Angelina kicked the stack and sent practice uniforms and towels flying. Harry stepped back, not wanting to be the next available object for her to vent on. After punting the clothing around for a few minutes, Angelina stopped and took a few deep breaths.

After calming herself down somewhat, Angelina glanced sheepishly at Harry. "Guess I can't complain about your and the twins' temper so much, eh?"

Harry nodded silently, not trusting himself to speak. Angelina may have composed herself, but Harry's anger remained deep in the pit of his stomach. Needing to do something, Harry gathered up the clothes as

Ignoring the despair in her voice, Harry grabbed her arm and stood Angelina up. Together they walked inside to the locker room. Harry didn't know what she was going to do, but he knew that he would get revenge, no matter how long it took. Once more, he pushed the fury that threatened to choke him down.


End file.
